


[Podfic] The Science of Sleep

by giveemhellkidd



Category: Bandom, Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Bandom Big Bang, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Minor Character Death, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Podfic Length: 2.5-3 Hours, Podfic Length: 3-3.5 Hours, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25997599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giveemhellkidd/pseuds/giveemhellkidd
Summary: It’s 2011 and Frank Iero’s life is pretty average until the night where he starts getting dreams about a strange, apocalyptic California where there’s rayguns, grey corporations and terrorists who use art and colour as a weapon. Interesting and fun at first, but the more he dreams about this world, the more he starts to wonder if it really is a dream... and the deeper he gets into this futuristic world, the more it seems to affect his life in the present day.And just how exactly does everything all seem to link in with that douchebag black-haired artist who sits in Starbucks every day?(Set in the Danger Days world but not necessarily following the cannon established by the album and music video's.)
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	[Podfic] The Science of Sleep

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Science of Sleep](https://archiveofourown.org/works/883120) by [chimneythunder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chimneythunder/pseuds/chimneythunder). 



> This is my very first podfic - SOS is one of my favorite fics and this project has been so much fun. I plan to release 2 chapters at a time since they are pretty long. I will post new chapters weekly or bi-weekly. Once I've recorded all of the chapters, I'll also make an audio file with all of them combined. 
> 
> Thanks for checking out my podfic, I hope you enjoy it!

**Text:** [ The Science of Sleep](https://archiveofourown.org/works/883120/chapters/1700940)

 **Author:** [ chimneythunder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chimneythunder/pseuds/chimneythunder)

 **Length:** 8 hr 52 min / ??? 

**Downloads: Chapter 1 (42 mins):** [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/gvpmtpev7mubooj/Science+of+Sleep+Ch+1.mp3/file)

**Chapter 2 (1 hr 10 mins):** [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/ceinonolbq6bzks/Science+of+Sleep+Ch+2.mp3/fileL)

 **Chapter 3 (1 hr 15 mins):** [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/3qf7gmp154i7129/Science+of+Sleep+Ch+3.mp3/file)

 **Chapter 4 (1 hr 05 mins):** [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/6gymuokt69faxxr/Science_of_Sleep_Ch_4.mp3)

 **Chapter 5 (1 hr 19 mins):** [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/5wtplcxlsp8vmd0/Science+of+Sleep+Ch+5.wav/file)

 **Chapter 6 (57 mins):** [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/w31dm1l9goczcft/Science+of+Sleep+Ch+6.wav/file)

 **Chapter 7 (59 mins):** [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/p2n9h7ewzqj4475/Science+of+Sleep+7.wav/file)

 **Chapter 8 (1 hr 28 mins):** [mp3](https://www.mediafire.com/file/wsb5n2bm2ovae8d/Science_of_Sleep_Ch_8.wav/file)

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to follow me on twitter, I'm @giveemhellll ! I will be posting updates about this project there too.


End file.
